IT'S THE LIST OF AMAZING THINGS! (From INLACTA)
Beserker Aura Mentally-messed Emiko who may or may not like Riley in the future... oops, le spoiler x3 YukixSpike rivraly... Fang being jealous of any female that Spike even makes conversation with... Spike's secret identity that makes Emiko even more mental... Pokyo Chu Chu A very pissed-off Cynthia. And of course, muscleman Jonny with his precious togetic. Extreme chibi close-ups of Pokemon Erika the epical spy assassin Reuben the tough-girl who can beat up anyone with her Blissey... and then heal them afterwards. With magic eggs like a bawse. Winona, the epic chick from the CITY OF TREES O3O And Cyrus living atop a snowy mountain in solitude. ._.* Lance, the girl dragonite that everyone thought was a guy T3T That weird holographic water O_O The afraid Azumarill... Aura using ice-beam o3o Oh yeah and that girl with the spiky yellow hair that I forgot about x3 THE FACT AURA JUST FREAKING BEAT UP SPIKE AND TELEPORTED BACK LIKE A BAWSE Erin teh bug-sized Umboreon :3 AURA'S EPIC ICE-FISTS! Saturn/Spike still having a weird name... we never really found out his real name... could be Bob, we never know... o_O* Most of the characters having medical conditions, thanks to legendary Pokemon LOL AND TEAM GALACTIC The dusty tables against the wall... and the not-so-dusty chairs... Cynthia was so proud of them xD WHY DOES AURA STAMMER ALL THE TIME?! (Question number one always asked in a roleplay o3o) Aura's fear of bugs Cynthia NOT being Yuki's champion* Aura's Jekyll-Hyde complex; scared and stuttery one moment, totally insane the next YOU ARE NOT MY CHAMPIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ROOOAAAR* Yuki's desire for epical revenge (On Spike/Saturn AND Cynthia x3)* Saturn/Spike/Bob saved Emiko from Dialga's wrath and got mega epically pwned by Cyrus who lives atop a snowy mountain in solitude...* I AM NOT A BUG >______________<* Cynthia being jealous of the leader Cynthia's nice-girl act xD* Olten, being clueless to the MORPH Project Aura being Epicall at computers Aura hating Cynthia's Little Ms. Perfect Attitude. Aura being epic. That is all. Cynthia is a Malum Vacca (If I remember, that means 'evil cow' in Latin. XDDD) (Like Collette) Iris needs friends, so she should teleport! To! The MORPH base! O3O Emikooooo, she is having, a mental, breakdooowwwwnnn... Lalalaa... do you like my songgggg.. Yuki is debating what to think about Spike/Saturn/Bob Olten stalking a pack of girls POKYO MOO MOO ^O^ Cynthia making a Me Gusta face xDDD Spiritomb making a Me Gusta face XD ME GHOSTA STAIR INSTEAD OF STARE >o< THROHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh THROH! THRRROH! THRRRRROOOOOOOHHHHHH! ...Sawk o3o who smells like a sock BOOGER IS AN EPIC NAME FOR A SWOOBAT XDDDD SNOOKIE WOOKUMS O3O HARRY POTTER FTW CELEBRATEH TEH BIRTHDAY OF LILMISSEH! ^o^* Cynthia's real name O Great Champion, let us now sing the anthem of Sinnoh Trolling Shirona. U mad, Cynthia? Cynthia and Cloud being all cow-like. NOM NOM NOM. I've seen her chew O_O* Riley as a sheepy. N'AWWWWWWWWW x3 OMG OMG EMIKO'S A GALACTIC :OOOO Spike: Now here we are again. Emiko: It's always such a pleasure. S: Remember when you tried to kihhl me twice? E: Oh how we laughed and laughed S: Except I wasn't laughing E: Under the Circumstances B: I'VE BEEN SHOCKINGLY NICEE! Chibi Spike and Chibi Fang! N'aaaawwwww! X3 THE COW IS BUYING A MUFFIN ... pfft... XD #1518 Emiko, Aura, and Yuki: BLAH BLAH BLAH DERPA BLAH BLAH BLAH HERPADERP BLAH. (AKA: Cynthia chu'z a cowwww!) Cynthia: Now, is that any way to address your Champion? Yuki: YOU ARE NOT MY CHAMPION, ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR! Emiko: Unfortunately, she's MY champion... U_U Cynthia: Nyeah nyeah! That's right! Adler: Ahem. N: HEY GUYS I'M ALIVE! Jynx: OHAIDERE Emiko: Dis ish awkwuuurrrrdd.... Riley: TUGERHEAD O3O THAT BLEH EMO GYM LEADER FROM SUNNYSHORE LULZ .____. Platinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnomomomomom Emiko being all possessive over Riley That awkward moment when a Jynx pops up in an awkward moment making it even more awkward... Emiko vs Tsukiko - THE EPIC BATTLE IS AWNNNN! lol hay sup guise its jynx here n i liek to interrupt on important rollpliy scenes so ye be prepared xd <~ I honestly don't even know why I find this so funny XD INTERRUPTING JYNX! LOL Beautifly: *flexes muscles* Jynx: Ohaidere Beautifly: ?! WTH?! Cynthia the Cow + Volkner teh Emo = SAD MOOSIC XD SPOOKY AND YIKES! XD Sp-OOOOOOOO-ky, says Cynthia. MILTANK HAS MORE STOMACHS THAN A COW I AM NOT AMOOSED O3O "Let us now sing the anthem of Sinnoh..." Jynx: Uh, wut exactly is the antum of sinnoh? Kira: ಠ_ಠ PokeMOOn: DiaMOOnd, Pearl, and PlatinOOM (<~ Moo backwards! xD). I HEARD CHU LIEK MUDKIPS. XD DRAGONITES FTW FLABBERGHASTING! O3O A big door. `